Retribution
by a4i4e
Summary: the sequel to mind games, Cagney and Mansfield


RETRIBUTION  
  
This fanfic takes place in 2001. Samuels is in his last year before retirement.  
  
It is Monday morning. The squad room is very busy. Cagney and Lacey are working on their DD 5's, Petrie is on the phone and Isbecki is filing.  
  
SAMUELS  
  
(Opens office door looks around the squad room)  
  
Cagney. Lacey. Now!  
  
ISBECKI  
  
What'd you do now Cagney?  
  
CAGENY  
  
Can it, Isbecki.  
  
Chris and Mary Beth look at each other and head to Samuel's office.  
  
LACEY  
  
Yes Sir?  
  
SAMUELS  
  
Shut the door, will ya's? It seems we have a tough one on our hands. A man met the business end of a shotgun with his face this morning. You two's job is to i.d. the guy then find the killer.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Can't they i.d. the guy with his fingerprints?  
  
SAMUELS  
  
Well, normally yes.  
  
LACEY  
  
Normally Sir?  
  
SAMEULS  
  
Yea, it seems he's missing those, too. Just get down there and get to work. The press is going to have a field day with this one.  
  
LACEY  
  
Yes, Sir.  
  
Cagney and Lacey leave Samuel's office and collect their jackets and purses.  
  
ISBECKI (approaching Cagney)  
  
Hey, uh, how about you and me getting together tonight Cagney? Maybe dinner and a movie?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
In your dreams Isbecki.  
  
Cut to squad car bubble is flashing, sirens blazing.  
  
LACEY  
  
Kind of weird, don't you think?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
What's that? Isbecki asking me out? He's always hitting on me.  
  
LACEY  
  
No, Chris, I'm talking about the d.b. we're going to see. No face and no fingerprints.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Probably just some poor schmuck in the wrong place at the wrong time.  
  
LACEY  
  
Even so, sergeant, how are we going to i.d. him?  
  
(Pulling up to the crime scene)  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Let's just see what we've got, ok detective?  
  
The detectives make their way through the crowded crime scene to the d.b. A uniformed officer approaches them.  
  
OFFICER BILKER  
  
May I help you?  
  
Cagney and Lacey flash their badges.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
I'm Sergeant Cagney, this is Detective Lacey. What do we have here?  
  
OFFICER BILKER  
  
We got a shots fired call around 5:30 a.m. I got here about 5:40 and found the victim. As you can see, there was nothing we could do for him.  
  
LACEY  
  
Any witnesses?  
  
OFFICER BILKER  
  
None.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
A mugging maybe?  
  
OFFICER BILKER  
  
I don't think so. He has over $300 cash still in his wallet along with his credit cards. The only thing missing is his driver's license.  
  
LACEY  
  
Why would they leave all the cash behind?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Maybe they were trying to hide who he was. Look at his hands. His fingertips are gone as well.  
  
LACEY  
  
Looks like a hit.  
  
CAGNEY (Turning to Bilker)  
  
Thank you Officer. Get me copies of your report A.S.A.P.  
  
OFFICER BILKER  
  
Yes, Sergeant.  
  
Back at the 14th.  
  
SAMUELS  
  
So what did you two find out?  
  
LACEY  
  
It appears it was a professional hit. His drivers license was the only this taken.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Along with his fingertips.  
  
SAMUELS  
  
Fingertips?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Yes Sir. The first knuckle and about were missing.  
  
SAMUELS  
  
Ok. Take the crime scene and autopsy photos down to Finley and see if he can do anything. We don't have much to go on, so anything will be helpful.  
  
LACEY  
  
Yes Sir.  
  
CAGNEY (Under her breath)  
  
What the hell can be done in the prints department? This guy doesn't have any!  
  
SAMUELS  
  
I heard that Cagney. You'd be surprised what people can do these days.  
  
Later that afternoon. . . .  
  
DELIVERY PERSON  
  
Package for Sergeant Cagney.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Over here. Thanks.  
  
LACEY  
  
What is it?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Crime scene and autopsy photos. Let's go.  
  
Cagney and Lacey make their way down to the prints department.  
  
FINLEY  
  
How may I help you ladies today?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Lt. Samuels suggested we come see if you can help us.  
  
Lacey hands him the photos.  
  
LACEY  
  
We have a d.b. and no i.d.  
  
FINLEY (looking at the photos)  
  
And no face and no fingertips.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Exactly. Now what Samuels thinks you can come up with we'll never know.  
  
FINLEY  
  
The ears are intact. That's a good place to start. I'll get right on it.  
  
Finley immediately turns and leaves Cagney and Lacey standing in awe.  
  
LACEY  
  
What do his ears have to do with anything?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Who knows.  
  
(Looking at her watch)  
  
Oh Mary Beth, would you mind if I chalked out early?  
  
LACEY  
  
Huh-uh. (with a smile forming) you got a hot date?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
As a matter of fact I do. Tony's taking me to dinner.  
  
LACEY  
  
Tony the neighbor?  
  
CAGNEY (closing her eyes and smiling)  
  
Yea, my neighbor Tony.  
  
LACEY  
  
Well, if you can't be good, be careful.  
  
The two chuckle as Cagney chalks out.  
  
The next morning Cagney arrives at work to find Mary Beth pouring over some photos, looking very pale.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
You're looking a little pecked partner. You and Harvey have a good time last night?  
  
LACEY  
  
Chris, where the hell have you been? I've been calling your house all morning long?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Tony and I had a great night-I stayed at his place, why?  
  
LACEY (very upset)  
  
I show up here this morning and you're not here. Nobody had seen you. Then I sit down and find these on my desk (Lacey throws the photos on Chris's desk). At first I thought Victor was pulling one of his sick jokes. So then I try calling you and there was no answer. No answer.  
  
CAGNEY (picking up the photos, but not looking closely)  
  
So these photos upset you?  
  
LACEY  
  
Just look at them will ya?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Alright.  
  
As Cagney looks at the photos, she turns white and stumbles down into her chair.  
  
What the hell is this? (turning to Petrie and scanning the room for Isbecki) You guys think this is funny?  
  
PETRIE  
  
What's that?  
CAGNEY  
  
You two know damn well what. Well, I don't find this at all funny.  
  
PETRIE  
  
Honestly, Chris, I don't know anything about it and Victor isn't in yet.  
  
SAMUELS  
  
What's the problem here?  
  
CAGNEY (handing the photos to Samuels)  
  
Lacey found these on her desk this morning.  
  
SAMUELS  
  
I know. I put 'em there. There of a d.b. found yesterday morning. Looks a little like you Cagney.  
  
LACEY  
  
Uh Sir, where was she found?  
  
SAMUELS  
  
Down on 15th. The Cleaning lady showed up for work and found her in the bathtub.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
And why do we have them? It was an accident, right?  
  
SAMUELS  
  
M.E. seems to think it wasn't accidental. I want you two to go talk to him and get the details. Report back to me when you're done.  
  
LACEY  
  
Yes Sir.  
  
Cut to M.E.'s office.  
  
LACEY  
  
So Dr. Milfy, why do you believe this wasn't accidental?  
  
DR. MILFY  
  
I'm glad you asked. Let me walk you through it.  
  
Cagney and Lacey follow Dr. Milfy to the morgue slab.  
  
DR. MILFY  
  
Ok. At first look, everything points to accidental. Look at this picture. See the tub is one of those old fashioned tubs. See how the front and back slope? Also, look at the plumbing. The tub is out in the open. The pipes aren't behind the wall like they are in modern bathroom. That inspired me to check the throat and nasal cavity as well as the chest cavity to see how much water was involved.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
And?  
  
DR. MILFY  
  
And, there is evidence that the water was forced into the lungs.  
  
Cagney and Lacey look at each other, puzzled.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
So somebody poured water into her lungs?  
  
DR. MILFY  
  
No. Actually, my guess is that it's a case of the brides in the bath.  
  
LACEY  
  
The what?  
  
DR. MILFY  
  
Some years ago there was a man by the name of George Smith who was married numerous times-each time the wife died. Each death left Mr. Smith a small fortune. One of his ex father-in-laws heard of another death and began to raise questions. Bernard Spilsbury, who happened to be a forensic scientist, thought that the murderer had simultaneously lifted the knees and pressed the back of the head so the body slid along the tub taking the head underwater.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Was this thought ever proven?  
  
DR. MILFY  
  
As a matter of fact, yes. They got the help of an expert swimmer. She lay in a tub, much like this one, and an officer took her by the heal and yanked. Immediately her feet flew up in the air and her body slid along the tub into the water.  
  
LACEY  
  
But wouldn't there be sings of a struggle?  
  
DR. MILFY  
  
No. The assistant, who almost drowned, said that water was forced into her mouth and lungs so fast she didn't have time to do anything even hold her breath. And in this case, with the tub being out in the open, the perp was directly at the feet. This would have prevented the woman from wriggling and twisting around.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Wow. So you definitely feel this wasn't accidental?  
  
DR. MILFY  
  
Yes.  
  
LACEY  
  
Thank you, Dr. Milfy.  
  
Cagney and Lacey walk out of the M.E.'s office.  
  
LACEY  
  
Did you see those ugly looking feet on that tub? Who would want such nasty looking things like that?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Those are actually antique feet Mary Beth. Very classic for the provincial period.  
  
FINLEY  
  
Hey Cagney-I just left a message for you. I've got the i.d. on your dead guy.  
  
CAGNEY (a little stunned)  
  
Who is it?  
  
FINLEY  
  
Name's Robert Miefeld. Seems he used to work for a drug runner by the name of Mansfield.  
  
Fire lights in Cagney's eyes.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
How'd you i.d. him?  
  
FINLEY  
  
By his ears.  
  
LACEY  
  
His ears?  
  
FINLEY  
  
Yea, ear prints are just as unique as fingerprints as long as you've got a good photo with an earshot.  
  
CAGNEY (looking at Lacey)  
  
My aren't we learning a lot today. Thanks Finley. Get me a copy of your report ASAP.  
  
FINLEY  
  
Yes Sergeant.  
  
CUT TO SQUAD ROOM  
  
ISBECKI  
  
Hey, Cagney, you got a call from a guy working the drowning victim case. Says they found a fingerprint at her place. It belongs to Hector Alvarez.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Is he an old boyfriend or something?  
  
ISBECKI  
  
No. Even better. Mansfield. He does job Mansfield doesn't want to dirty his hands with.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Do we have an address on him?  
  
ISBECKI  
  
Yea, the guys from the 10th are on it. They want you and Lacey to come by after they arrest him.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Thanks, Isbecki. (looking at Mary Beth) Let's go partner.  
  
CUT TO 10TH PRICINT  
  
DESK SERGEANT  
  
May I help you?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Yes. I'm Sergeant Cagney and this is my partner Detective Lacey. We were asked to stop by for questioning of one Hector Alvarez.  
DESK SERGEANT  
  
Yes Sergeant, right this way.  
  
Cagney and Lacey follow the desk sergeant down the dark hallway to the interrogation room. The sergeant knocks on the door. A very tall, slender dark complicated man opens the door.  
  
SEGEANT MANNING  
  
Yes?  
  
DESK SERGEANT  
  
This is Sergeant Cagney and Detective Lacey from the 14th.  
  
MANNING  
  
Oh yes. Come on in. We were just getting started.  
  
As Cagney and Lacey enter the room, Alvarez goes pale, stands up and takes a few steps back.  
  
ALVAREZ  
  
I-you're dead!!! What's going on here?  
  
MANNING  
  
Sit down Alvarez. This is Sergeant Cagney and Detective Lacey from the 14th. They've got an interest in your arrest. I think it's clear now why.  
  
CAGNEY (putting the photos of the deal woman in front of Alvarez)  
  
Why did you kill this woman?  
  
ALVAREZ  
  
I didn't kill nobody.  
  
MANNING  
  
Oh but we found a single latent print in her apartment. It belongs to you. Work with us and we'll try to work a deal.  
  
Alvarez is becoming very agitated.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Seems to me what we've got here is a case of mistaken identity. It's obvious from your reaction when I walked in I was the intended target. Help me out here Sergeant Manning, that's murder one for the victim and  
  
ALVAREZ (interrupting)  
  
Ok. Ok. I was hired to get rid of a certain client's obstacles. You were one of them.  
  
LACEY  
  
Who hired you?  
  
ALVAREZ  
  
A man by the name of Mansfield. He wants to come back to the area and start up business again. Only he feels he can't do that with a few key people in the way, and you Sergeant Cagney are one of those key people.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Was Robert Miefeld one of those key people, too?  
  
ALVAREZ  
  
Yea. Miefeld threatened Mansfield he'd go to the cops if he didn't give him a bigger cut.  
  
LACEY  
  
So you blew Miefeld's face off with a shotgun, cut off his fingers and took his drivers license?  
  
ALVAREZ  
  
Those were the orders. Now what about my deal?  
  
MANNING  
  
Ok Alvarez. Here's the deal. You help us get Mansfield and we'll work a deal.  
  
ALVAREZ  
  
But you said-  
  
CAGNEY (interrupting)  
  
Or you can go to jail on 2 counts of murder and one count conspiracy to commit murder.  
  
ALVAREZ  
  
Alright. Alright.  
  
Two days later, the sting to get Mansfield is in place. The sting is set up in the shipyard. It is dark and rainy out. The fog is rolling in off the water.  
  
MANNING  
  
We've got you wired Alvarez. As soon as the money exchanges hands we'll take Mansfield.  
  
(Turning to Cagney and Lacey)  
  
You two go inside. The rest of us will cover all exits out here. You two be ok in there?  
  
LACEY  
  
Yes Sir.  
  
Alvarez walks into the warehouse. Cagney and Lacey enter through a side door. The smell of mildew and rotting trash fill the air. Cagney goes left. Lacey goes right. Mansfield steps from behind a shelf of boxes.  
  
MANSFIELD  
  
Alvarez, very nice work with Miefeld and Sergeant Cagney. You will find your compensation worth it. (Mansfield tosses a duffle bag towards Alvarez).  
  
ALVAREZ  
  
Piece of cake, Mansfield. Piece of cake. Let me know if there's ever any more work I can do for you. With a payout like this, I'd love the job.  
  
Lacey is quietly making her way around the shelving units. She can hear voices, but is still too far away to see anything. Alvarez picks up the duffle bag. Cagney loses sight of Mansfield, but continues-gun drawn.  
  
CLICK. The sound of a gun cocking startles Cagney as Mansfield jabs his gun in the side of her neck.  
  
MANSFIELD  
  
Well, well, well. Who do we have here? Drop the gun Cagney.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
It's over Mansfield. You're not going anywhere.  
  
Mansfield hits her above the ear with the butt of his gun.  
  
I said drop it, Cagney. Don't make me tell you again.  
  
Cagney, gasping from the blow and feeling the barrel dig deeper into her neck, drops her gun. She feels his hot breath against her ear. Mansfield, keeping the gun in her neck, moves in front of Cagney.  
  
MASNFIELD  
  
You're right Cagney. It is all over. Over for you I'm afraid. You know I don't usually like to dirty my hands when it comes to eradicating my enemies, but you always seem to elude my people. He moves the barrel of the gun to the side of her head and rubs it up and down.  
  
I can't afford to have you around anymore Christine. I have grown very tired of our little game. If it's any consolation, you play the game very well. You are the only person to have come this close this many times to catching me. I'm afraid my odds wouldn't last much longer with you around.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
This warehouse is surrounded. You'll never make it out of here. Unless you have me.  
  
MANSFIELD  
  
My dear Christine. Are we stalling for time? You're not one to grovel or beg. Although, I wouldn't mind having a little "fun" before the end. What do you say, Cagney? Want one last roll in the hay before you say farewell to this world?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Go to hell, Mansfield.  
  
Smack. Mansfield hits Cagney again with the gun. Cagney loses consciousness. Mansfield stands over her, gun pointed and ready to fire. Lacey makes her way quietly around the corner and sees the deadly scene.  
  
LACEY  
  
Drop the gun Mansfield. You're not going anywhere.  
  
MANSFIELD  
  
Well hello Detective Lacey. You're just in time to say farewell to your partner.  
  
Cagney is regaining consciousness, trying hard to sit up.  
  
LACEY  
  
Put it down Mansfield. Now. I won't warn you again.  
  
MANSFIELD  
  
Oh come on Lacey. We both know you won't pull the trigger. Put the gun down and walk away or I'll see to it that you join our friend Cagney here in the afterlife.  
  
LACEY  
  
Chris, can you hear me?  
  
CAGNEY (mumbling)  
  
Yea.  
  
MANSFIELD  
  
You're really starting to piss me off Lacey. You're just as determined as your partner here.  
  
LACEY  
  
You got that right Mansfield, now put the gun down.  
  
The sound of Lacey cocking her gun echoes in the silence of the warehouse.  
  
MANSFIELD  
  
Ok, Lacey. You win.  
  
Mansfield lowers his gun. Lacey keeps hers trained on Mansfield's head. In a quick movement, Mansfield raises his gun and fires. Cagney slumps back into the corner. Instinctively Lacey fires piercing Mansfield's skull. Lacey checks Mansfield, and then goes to Chris.  
  
LACEY  
  
Chris? Chris? Can you hear me? Chris?  
  
Lacey's hands are shaking as she checks Cagney for breathing and blood.  
  
CAGNEY (grabbing her chest, breathing hard)  
  
Mary Beth?  
  
LACEY  
  
I'm right here Chris. Did he get you?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
My vest. He got my vest.  
  
Blood is trickling down from the cut on Cagney's forehead where Mansfield hit her with his gun. Lacey is holding her jacket against Cagney's head.  
  
Did you get him?  
  
LACEY  
  
Yea Chris, I got him. It's over. It's finally over. You just relax and wait for help.  
  
The other officer's arrive to find Lacey crying and cradling Chris. 


End file.
